Big Time Oneshot: The Good Luck Patrol
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: Inspired by Big Time Sparks: Have you ever wondered about the story behind the Good Luck Patrol? About how Logan and Carlos protected James on his first day of middle school? Perhaps it's time for a trip down memory lane to find out! Crappy summary, but give it a try anyway?


**A/N: Remember when I said I'd get my head out of Oneshot Land? Well it sucked me back in! So I was watching old BTR episodes last night, and I watched Big Time Sparks, and I was thinking when the Good Luck Patrol part happened, it kinda looked like this wasn't the first time Carlos and Logan were the Good Luck Patrol, so I thought I'd make up a little story about how it came to be :) enjoy some little BTR adorableness!**

"Kenny!" a 6 year old Carlos Garcia screamed, dashing over to where his friend Kendall Knight had fallen in the park "Logie! Kenny's hurt!" even at 6 years old, young Logan Mitchell knew he wanted to be a doctor, and as such always carried a makeshift medical kit with him.

"Where does it hurt?" the little genius boy asked as the blonde looked up at him with wide teary eyes.

"My knee!" Kendall replied, his bottom lip wobbling as he fought to be brave, and he indicated the red scuff on his kneecap from where he'd fallen.

"It's OK Kenny," little Carlos assured "you can cry if you want to," Logan opened his medical kit as the young Latino talked to Kendall, unwrapping a bandaid and showing the blonde.

"This might sting a little bit," Logan said, and Kendall looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's OK," Carlos said, reaching for the injured boy's hand "it won't hurt so much if I hold your hand," little Kendall gave his friend a half smile but still let out a small cry of pain as Logan placed the bandaid on his leg.

"That will help it get better," the young genius explained, closing his medical kit as Carlos placed a kiss on the palm of his hand and put it over the bandaid on Kendall's knee.

"Double better," he smiled as the final member of their quartet, little James Diamond, came rushing over, gasping over dramatically at his friend's injury.

"What happened?" he asked, pointing at Kendall's knee.

"He fell over," Carlos explained, and James nodded in understanding.

"Yeah," Kendall said "it was lucky that Logie and Carlitos were here to take care of me,"

"Yep," James said, somewhat guiltily "lucky,"

* * *

_- 6 years later -_

A 12 year old James Diamond stood awkwardly on the doorstep of his best friend's house, being sure to fix his jacket and make sure his hair sat straight before knocking on the door, to be met by a grinning Kendall Knight, complete with a plaid shirt, Vans and a grey beanie atop his sandy blonde hair which, according to his mother, desperately needed a haircut.

"Hey," Kendall smirked at his best friend, dressed up all fancy for the first day of school, he didn't really see the point of it, but evidently James did. "New year, new you?" the blonde pre-teen raised a bushy eyebrow to match his smirk.

"New school, new me bro!" James corrected "We're in middle school now, we can create a whole new character for ourselves! Someone totally new and exciting!"

"I knew you shouldn't have taken drama as our 6th grade elective," Kendall told him, but James waved a hand in his face.  
"That's not the reason I'm doing this-" he sighed as his voice dropped to lower than its normal volume (normal volume for James was loud and expressive; Kendall was really starting to wonder whether James really should have picked drama again for his elective this year) and his face turned serious and, if Kendall wasn't mistaken, a little scared "I don't wanna go back to being that chubby kid from elementary school, everyone picked on me, and I know you and Carlos protected me but I just don't wanna be that guy again. I've worked really hard this summer, and I'm really proud of how I look now, no ones gonna pick on me now Kendall, I just know it!"

"OK," Kendall sighed "I get it, just don't change too much, OK?" James nodded in agreement and the two began their walk to Carlos' house, where they found him and Logan sitting on the front step doing last minute homework.

"It's not like you to be doing homework late, Logie," James smirked, and Logan looked up at him, speechless as his eyes fell on the pale button up shirt James was wearing, along with skinny jeans and what looked like brand new shoes.

"Nice shirt James," Carlos scoffed, standing "did your mom make you wear it?"

"No!" James replied "I'm gonna make an impression this year, no ones gonna pick on the fat kid any more!"

"OK James," Logan nodded, standing "you're right, elementary school was rough," he put a hand on the pretty boy's shoulder "so we gotta make sure nothing goes wrong today,"

"He's right!" Carlos chimed in "Me, Logie and Kendall are on the case!"

And so the four nervous boys walked into the halls of the middle school, all staring anxiously around them until-

"Hey Kendall!" Sarah Greene, Kendall's elementary school crush waved flirtatiously at him, and his eyes were stuck on her as he followed her down a corridor.

"Sarah! Wait up!" the blonde called, dashing after her.

"Well buddy," Logan said, shifting his backpack on his shoulder "looks like it's just you, me and Carlitos," James nodded grimly and the three boys made their way down the hall, the pretty boy looking around him nervously as people whispered behind their hands-

"James stop!" Logan called out, putting his arm in front of the pretty boy as he looked down to see a janitorial bucket in front of him "You almost fell in that!" Logan said as Carlos pushed the bucket aside.

"That was close!" James blew out the breath he was holding "Thanks guys!"

"No problem!" Carlos smiled enthusiastically "You're so lucky to have us watching out for you!"

"Yeah," Logan added "that could have been messy!" the bell for class rang, and the boys made their way to first period.

"James don't sit there!" Carlos yelled, and the pretty boy whipped around.

"Why?"

"There's gum on the seat!" Logan said as he swapped the chair for the one next to it.

"Thanks guys," James smiled as he sat down.

The first few periods of the day passed without any hassle, and Logan and Carlos chose the best lunch table for them to all sit at, until-

"FOOD FIGHT!" came the yell of some random kid at the other end of the cafeteria, and soon the food began to fly everywhere.

"Under the table!" Carlos and Logan yelled simultaneously, pushing their friend out of harm's way.

"Ah! This is gonna stain!" Logan cried out as a glob of spaghetti hit him right in the chest, the sauce seeping into his white shirt through his grey cardigan.

"Why would you wear white on the first day of school?" Carlos laughed, putting on his trusty helmet and tapping it before dodging a flying sandwich and grabbing a handful of Logan's mashed potato and throwing it across the room "You weren't gonna eat that, right?" he asked the genius, who shrugged and ducked under a flying donut, which splattered red jelly all over the wall behind him.  
Eventually, the fight was broken up by teachers, the students trudged unwillingly to class, and finally the bell for the end of the day rang, and Carlos and James met Logan at his locker.

"Well, I'd say today was relatively embarrassment free," James smiled to his two best friends, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Speak for yourself, I look like I've been shot," he made a disgusted face as he peeled back the soggy material of his cardigan to reveal a great red splodge over his chest.

"Well, I had a good day," James replied "three girls gave me their numbers today!" he held out the paper for his friends to see, holding it in the air as Carlos reached for it.

There was a sigh behind them, and they all turned to see Kendall standing there, holding a piece of paper in his hands, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Sarah didn't really wanna go out with me, she wanted me to give her number to James," he said, reluctantly handing the pretty boy the paper.

"Aw," Carlos put a hand on the blonde's shoulder "bad luck, buddy,"

"Uh, no!" James smiled as he opened the piece of paper and stuck it in his pocket.

"Good luck!"

"For you," Kendall muttered.

"No, for you too!" James replied excitedly "Cause then I can do this!" he pulled out his phone, dialed Sarah's number and spoke, "Hello? Yeah this is James, I just wanted to say that you can forget about dating me, because if you use my best friend to get to me, then you're not worth either of our time!" and with that he hung up, smirking triumphantly "You can do better than her," James said reassuringly.

"You know what?" Carlos said, glancing around at his 3 friends "This has been a really lucky day!"

"Yeah," James agreed "it has! Thanks to Carlos and Logan! I think you guys are our good luck charms!" the Latino and genius shared a look and a smirk before each raising their arms to their mouths.

"Lucky Charm, this is uh... Rabbit's Foot! What's your location?" Carlos made a radio cracking sound into his wrist, as if he was talking into a radio watch.

"Rabbit's Foot, this is Lucky Charm! I'm right next to you, and there seems to be no bad luck in sight! Over!" Logan made the same noise as James and Kendall rolled their eyes.

"I want no part of this," Kendall smirked, indicating between the two shorter boys.

"No part of what?" Logan asked innocently and Carlos thought for a moment before cutting in,

"THE GOOD LUCK PATROL!" he announced, and Logan smiled excitedly, high fiving him.

"Oh my god," James said, leading the way towards the front doors of the school.

"Sir! Stop right there!" Carlos and Logan said in unison, and James looked up to see that he'd almost walked under a ladder that the maintenance man was standing on to touch up some paint above the lockers.

"You almost walked under a ladder!" Carlos informed him.

"That's very bad luck!" Logan finished, and James rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Another crisis avoided by the Good Luck Patrol!" Carlos said dramatically, holding out his hand towards Logan.

"What are you doing?" the genius raised an eyebrow.

"Just copy me!" Carlos hissed, and Logan put his hand above Carlos', the two boys wiggling their fingers as Carlos squealer,_ "LUCKY!_

"You guys are weird," James said before catching up with Kendall.

"You know what we need?" Carlos asked Logan, ignoring James' comment.

"What?"

"COSTUMES!"

**A/N: So I know Logan's name when he was little was Hortense, but I prefer Logan, so if you wanna read it as Hortense, go for it, but then I couldn't call him Logie :) Was this cute though? I don't even know, but either way it was the result of me watching Big Time Rush at like midnight last night :) reviews would be awesome, and I'll be working on Big Time Accident ASAP!**


End file.
